


Raise Me Up

by SpearOfRoses



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearOfRoses/pseuds/SpearOfRoses
Summary: Following the aftermath of Hoshidan occupation of Nohr, Leo must struggle with both as ruler and his connection to this sister.





	1. Chapter One

At first, it was simple. Or rather simple to explain, hard to internalize. Nohr was now under Hoshidan rule, forced into an unconditional surrender. Three of the royal family are now dead, Leo and his sister Camilla are all that remains.    
  
Well three. No, two. Leo thought to himself. Corrin made a choice, an irreparable one. While their bond can never be truly severed, Leo can’t deny to himself he in some fashion hates Corrin deep inside. For what happened to Nohr. Father. Xander. Elise. Even Camilla.   
  
As the eldest, she was to inherit the crown but Camilla did not want it. She shirked her responsibilities as Queen, bending over backward to please Corrin. Or rather Corrin’s _ siblings. The true siblings. _ __  
__  
Leo hated them all. The now newly ascended King Ryoma. It would accurate to say he was Hoshido’s wrath given form. His weapon, the Rajinto, was truly a blade not to underestimate, it would burst and boil through flesh like a hot knife through butter. It was he who set the motions to cast Nohr apart like a vulture descending on a rotting carcass.    
  
Cheve, a once loyal dukedom of Nohr had formally changed its allegiance to Hoshido. There are even whispers that the new appointed Duchess of Cheve is secretly courting the King. But Leo hardly cared, he just wanted for even a moment, be given the fantasy...to drive a dagger in both their backs and leave them to hang dry by the sun.    
  
The rest of Corrin’s siblings were hardly worth a mention. Prince Takumi looked to be boastful and arrogant, a horrific prospect to ever dare be in his presence. Princess Hinoka seemed cordial enough, a fine lady, but nothing that warranted further thought on his part. Princess Sakura’s mannerisms reminded him a lot of Elise, and it pained his heart to dwell on that thought.

But none of them could hurt him more than to see his beloved sister, Camilla do everything and anything to please them. All for whatever little scant time being with Corrin. Her routine would consist of readying herself and spending all her time with the Hoshidans and their officials. It was fruitless, Corrin hardly ever came.    
  
Soon enough it came time for the Hoshidans to leave, and Camilla truly drove into a frenzy. Demanding Corrin to stay, but alas Camilla was rebuked. When that failed, she suggested coming to Hoshido. They were pensive, as they would be. They cited that as the new Queen, she best stay with her people. Camilla immediately countered by say Leo could rule in her absence.    
  
Leo lingered on the thought. Is that how little he meant? Was Corrin more important? Even after the deaths of their family? She’d still pick Corrin? Even when he...loved her.    
  
Camilla by her lonesome in her chamber, in tears. Discussions of visits had fallen apart, and Camilla knawed on her nails. It was an old bad habit of her’s. Leo hasn’t seen her do that since they were children. Back when their mothers plotted their schemes. He remembers once hiding behind Camilla’s skirt, as their mothers darted insults and threats. Leo remembers how tenderly Camilla embraced him, amidst the fear and panic in their lives. He remembers her promise, that they would be together forever...   
  
He turned his attention to Camilla and touched her cheek, cleaning her tears. “Xander and Elise wouldn’t like to see you in despair like this.” The words cut deep into himself as well, he had done his best to stray hold his deepest anguishes and rage looming underneath his surface.    
  
Camilla rose from her chair, removing her crown gently on her desk. . “I don’t want this Leo….this was Xander’s-”   
  
“It’s beautiful on you.” He interjected, presenting the crown back. Leo raised the crown atop her head again.    
  
Camilla looked at Leo with a pained expression, tears began to flow down her face. “I’m going to see Corrin.”    
  
“Camilla-”   
  
“You can’t stop me.”    
  
“And what? You’re just leaving? What about the people? Nohr?” Leo began to raise his voice, growing frustrations in him began to surface.   
  
“I need our family back!” Camilla yelled in response. “The three of us! Without Corrin here, it’s all for naught. We bent, I did whatever I could to make the Hoshidans happy. At least give me the grace to see Corrin.”    
  
Leo couldn’t hold back his rage. It was always Corrin. Corrin was all that mattered. Their home could rot for all she cared if it meant just one more time with the person who cast all of them aside. “WHAT ABOUT YOUR OWN TRUE BROTHER HERE?”   
  
There was a silence. No words between them. Even Camilla stopped her tears. She lifted the crown off her head and walked out the door.    
  
  
Leo never felt more wretched. 

* * *

Camilla left just as she said she did. There was no formal declaration of abdication. Leo figured she didn’t even think to formally do so, just walked out in a fury. Without their Queen, the weight of regal responsibility would fall to Leo. 

  
Leo should have known better. He was well versed in the craft of persuasion and political machinations, and yet he could not convince even his dearest sister to stay. What an idiot, he thought to himself.    
  
First a week passed, it was uneasy at first. There were several protocols and loops in the law that Leo had to circumvent. The appointment of governorships was solely the matter of the current monarch, but with Camilla gone, and Leo as acting regent and the prime minister had no choice but to set the precedent of him doing so. He wondered on the ramification of what he was doing.    
  
Did his Father have the same thought when he engaged so frivolously with concubines and maids? Is Leo unwittingly setting up a war of succession and internal strife in the making? Leo prayed he was doing the right choice.    
  
From a week became a month, then two, then half a year. It was clear that Camilla was not returning anytime soon. Or if at all. With no other option, Leo ascended the throne. His coronation was formalized as Camilla was in absentia. Should Camilla ever come back it’s very well possible a civil war could break out.  Leo pestered on the thought. She was prone to her frenzies when things didn’t go as the way she intended, if Selena’s departure was any indication. Camilla would never dare harm him? She did not enjoy ruling yes..but if met pleasing Hoshido? Would she ask him to abdicate for that reason?    
  
The Hoshidans were largely uninterested in the shift of authority to Leo, so long as the laws and edicts in place were carried. Along with appropriate taxation to Hoshido, reparations...in exchange for food. Leo knew their surpluses were easily sold higher than they would be sold in Hoshido. Even accounting for travel and relative abundance, he could only feel that Nohr had become a tributary to Hoshido.    
  
Two years had passed since Leo took the throne, and things were operating smoothly. Or as smoothly on the surface it would seem. But today things had turned for the worst. Camilla had returned.    
  
Leo immediately had his servants prepare her a bath and a warm meal within his private study. He wanted to see his sister again but was nervous. Did she hate him? Why come back now? Why is she here?”   
  
Leo walked into this study to his sister, sitting on a bench with a plate stepped aside and empty. Camilla did not change much from when she left, Leo was told her hair was in disarray when she arrived and she wore Hoshidan linen but aside from that she was much the same.    
  
Camilla looked eagerly toward Leo, watching his movements like an attentive mother. Leo sat beside her on the bench. “Camilla.”    
  
“Leo..I’m so..happy to see you again.”    
  
With his right hand he raised it up to her cheek, she returned his embraced by nudging her forehead to his. “How I’ve missed you so much, Sister.”   
  
Leo let go of his embrace and spoke somberly. “I’m sorry...for what I-”   
  
“It’s alright Leo...I understand now...why you said what you said..” She said, with a melancholic tone to her voice. “Though...the outburst wasn’t necessary..”    
  
“Yes...I don’t think it was…”    
  
Camilla sat up, her arms crossed, she looked to be deep in thought. “I left for Hoshido, as you know. But I couldn’t say I was welcomed. Corrin did what could be done, but soon enough I had to leave. I walked out of the castle, I was treated cordially by all the Hoshidan royals.”    
  
Leo could see how Camilla’s eyes shuttered. Camilla did rarely cry, but when she did, it was truly something awful to see. But to hold back her tears like this? With such intense restraint in her eyes was something unlike he’d ever seen.    
  
“But Corrin? Not even a goodbye.”    
  
There it was.   
  
“I will cherish those memories with Corrin.” Camilla turned to face Leo, embracing him. “But my family is here.” 

* * *

 

The time with Camilla was wonderful, to have company again in dreary Nohr was greatly appreciated. Leo loved his country very much, but he can not deny the political landscape of his home gave him too many headaches and sleepless nights. Camilla deferred to Leo’s rule, but she did her part in help shoulder Leo’s burden.    
  
They were a family again. His thoughts lingered again on his foolish childish fantasies. It was spoken in panic, nothing more.    
  
One afternoon they took a fine dinner by their lonesome, both were exhausted and ready to unwind. Fresh brisket. It was Hoshidan but Leo didn’t care at this moment, he just wanted to rest. He dug into his food gleefully, the broth sticking to his cheek.    
  
Camilla got up from her chair and leaned over to him, wiping the broth off his face. “Come now, Leo. You’re not a child anymore.”    
  
As Camilla came to clean his cheek, look couldn’t but look at Camilla’s chest. She wore a fine dark violet dress, with a black fabric draped across her chest. But from the angle she was leaning, Leo could see darkness between where her breasts would lead. Leo closed his eyes and Camilla dutifully wiped his face. Even now, as an adult and king, the should be paragon of the Nohrian people, he could not control his vices.    
  
“There now. All clean.” She gave him a warm smile. Camilla returned to her chair, pouring wine into their cups. She raised her cup. “A toast?”    
  
His eyebrow raised. “To what Camilla?”    
  
Camilla smiled again, tilting her head. It shot a warm feeling into Leo. “To us. To helping me realize what I truly wanted, Leo.”    
  
“It could hardly be considered by doing entirely. You found that answer yourself, Camilla.”    
  
“I know. But without you placing the thought in my head, I wouldn’t have reached that conclusion. I would still be in Hoshido, unwanted and unwelcomed.” She replied, with affectionate eyes toward Leo.   
  
Leo smiled back raising his glass. “It’s good to be together again.”    
  
The rest of the night was pleasant enough, they joked and bantered over whatever trivialities in they’ve been attending. Leo told a story of how he had to settle an inheritance dispute between three half-siblings with no will left by their mother. It was exhausting to Leo, but in retrospect, Leo wondered why he found it a bother to begin with.    
  
Camilla soon got up and raised her hand toward Leo. “Dance with me, like we used to.”    
  
Leo smiled, his courage was lifted  their hearty dinner together.    
  
Leo raised his hand toward the side of Camilla’s waist, and one locked with her’s. Camilla leaned in close. “And remember you can’t step on my heels, you have to actually dance.”   
  
“I’ll try.” He chuckled.    
  
In complete privacy they danced across the room, twisting and turning clockwise. The warm feel of her hand, the bright smile on her face, his hand on her body, it was all heavenly to him. It reminded him so much of when they were children, Leo too shy to ever ask another girl to dance with him would always ask Camilla. Camilla always refused to dance with anyone, she had no interest for any suitor. But with Leo, she would always warmly accept his invitation. Sometimes she would invite him.    
  
Camilla began to slow down, turning closer back to the table. “Ha...a bit tired...might I rest dear?”   
  
“Of course.”    
  
She sat on her chair, taking in a deep breath to regain her composure. Leo could see the pursing of her lips, how they expanded as she took in every breath. Within a few moments, Camilla regained herself. “I’m sorry about that Leo-”    
  
Leo tilted his head forward slowly toward Camilla’s face. She didn’t move, she didn’t stop or impede him. Leo placed his lips to her’s, light pressure applied against them.    
  
He moved away, to witness her reaction. Camilla’s expression was in shock, but she did nothing. She didn’t turn her face to disgust, nor did she rebuked him. Camilla merely stayed there and looked toward Leo.    
  
“This is rather..surprising, to say the least..” She began. Her voice was still calm and warm. “For the longest time, I had fixated too much on Corrin. I never did realize how much turmoil I brought upon you.”    
  
Camilla touched Leo’s cheek tenderly. “How long?”   
  
“Since we were children.” He shied away Camilla’s hand and walked up. He pointed toward the corner of the room. “I remember.” He lifted up the curtain. “I hid here when our mothers were fighting. You came to fetch me and clean the tears off my cheek. I first believed you were an angel, sent by the gods to save me.” Leo could feel the tips of his fingers on edge, almost dripped in sweat, but when he rubbed his own fingers against his palms he could feel nothing but cold.    
  
“I still remember when you said, you’d be with me forever. To wipe away all the bad, and make me happy. I think it was then, I saw you not as a sister. But as something more.”    
  
He left it at that. “It wasn’t your doing. I had placed too much faith in you, no one should place too much faith in any person one as I did.”   
  
Camilla got up from her chair, meeting him in the eye. She pressed her lips to Leo.    
  
Leo was taken aback, he was confused. Was she?   
  
“Leo...this is all very surprising to you..and me...but I...I’m sorry for my neglect.”    
  
“Camilla, it wasn’t your fault. I’m just a foolish-”   
  
“We’re both foolish then,” she interrupted. “This is all new to me, but I did admire for how...self-determined you were. You..needed no one...all your strength came of your own volition. If you couldn’t beat Marx in the sword...you would do it in magic. If not by sheer strength like I could, then by outsmarting your opponent.”    
  
A warm blush came over her. “It was your finest quality..”    
  
Camilla slowly walked toward Leo, embracing him in her arms. Her right hand just back to his head, lowering him to her chest. “From now on...it’s us..togethr..”    
  
Leo placed his hand just to her lower back, and other to her shoulder blades. He could smell the luxurious lavender emitting from her, could feel the soft fabric of her dress, and could hear her beating heart just above her breast.    
  
She raised his chin and pressed her lips with passion. Locking in motion their longings for another.    
  
Camilla broke away to catch his attention. She took Leo’s arms and walked to her quarters. In sweet embrace and no troubles, neither in past nor future.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo awoke to the sight of Camilla tenderly holding him in her arms. Directly in his line of sight was his face pressed against her breasts. The memory of what had transpired last night flashed vividly in his mind, as if his wildest fantasy had taken hold. It was sweet, and lovely. He remember how Camilla tenderly stroke his face and whispered sweet words into his ears. And then as if his he was in a fantasy, she gave herself to him. It was wrong, and they both knew it. But who else? Who could possibly understand another but them?    
  
None could. None would. In all respects of thought, Leo and Camilla were one. Yet neither people, nobility, or even the priesthood would allow their union. But Leo loved Camilla, and Camilla loved Leo. What right was it theirs to deprive them of their happiness? But was this one time instance? Just a relief of passions? Or something more? Leo prayed it was more.    
  
The sun was bright above the sky, Leo did his best to remove himself from Camilla’s hold and get himself ready. His rustling awoke Camilla, still half asleep she bade him a smile and leaned back into bed, wrapping herself under the sheets.    
  
She was tired. Let her rest Leo thought, we can discuss this matter another time. Leo made his way into Camilla’s lavatory and gave himself a quick wash. Afterward he put on his clothes, this time on the correct side.    
  
It was something had even forgotten he used to do. Ever since as a child, we would always have to be properly dressed by Camilla whenever his maids weren’t around. This habit of dressing unfortunately carried over when he grew older, ever since the war of Hoshido Leo doesn’t put an ounce of thought to how he’s supposed to dress. It came naturally. The habit was gone, and Leo didn't even notice until now. A blush came over him. Maybe if he dressed wrong he could have Camilla dress him proper.    
  
The day was uneventful as were any other day. Some documents in need of his royal signature, some appointments of new officials, and speaking with his advisers on the formation of new laws and codes. Leo did his best, but his mind often wondered to Camilla. He would see her come lunch, but the progress of time was insufferable to say the least.    
  
As Leo walked into the hall he was Camilla in a simpler violet gown, it draped down to her knees. It covered her chest completely, and even though Leo knew what lied underneath the tantalizing tease of the fabric fired his loins. He did enjoy the mystery.    
  
He sat beside her, called for the food, and said to be left alone for the duration of their lunch.    
  
Camilla spoke. “Leo, should we talk about last night?” Her expression was calm, welcoming, as if she had been mentally preparing for this moment all morning.    
  
“We should.” Leo reached for the jar and poured some fresh water into their cups. “Should we continue this? Or was it just purred passion?”    
  
“Leo.”    
  
“Yes?” His confused expression followed Camilla as she got out of her seat and walked around the room.    
  
“Was it wrong? I feel burning passion, and yet..”    
  
Camilla stopped, as if searching for the right word to continue.    
  
“I know no one else I would, much less could bear my soul for. You loved me. You listened to my pleas, my lamentations, you held me with such security from this dreary world of hypocrites and frauds.”    
  
Leo sat up from his chair to meet with her. He tried to find the words to comfort her. For himself, the sweet touch on him was enough. He was content. Leo could live the rest of his life, so long as Camilla was happy in her own manner, he can take solace in that. He had lived this way before, he can again. For her. For Camilla.    
  
But Camilla may struggle, she always had issue with opening herself. Leo had always assumed this is a remnant of their life as children. Camilla did not like to feel broken, she liked to fix broken things. It was that property that kept them together, the glue that kept their family from falling like a stack of cards. But one key piece and the whole would shatter. Those pieces were Xander, Corrin, and Elise.    
  
“Camilla, I will always love you. Whether or not we proceed is of your own volition. All I ask is you take the time to think.”    
  
She gave Leo a smile. “Such wise words, Leo. It’s befitting a genius like you.”    
  
“It’s hardly genius, Camilla.” He laughed. “Sometimes the obvious answer is the correct one.”    
  
“Oh, I know.” A tear began to flow down her face. “But it’s always nice to hear it.” Camilla took a step forward and embraced Leo. She whispered into his ear. “Let me enjoy this.”    
  
Leo happily complied, playing with her hair. 

* * *

The next month and so Camilla continued their relationship in secret. Castle Krakenburg was home to many concealed passages privy only to the members of the royal family, and Leo used them to his advantage. He would often come to give her company, sleep with her, and on a few occasions when their passions flared, he would make love to her.    
  
For all intents, they were married. But as Leo slept with her, Camilla wondered about the question of marriage. A royal marriage would be expected at some point. Leo could always rebuke any offer of marriage, the past kings of Nohrian often practiced this. In place siring a many concubine children or electing to carry on inheritance to a nephew. But if his father King Garon was any example, a poor use of this practice. But Camilla couldn’t deny she had no interest in ruling after him.    
  
Camilla thought about the idea of marrying some noble. She detested the thought, she had always made it her goal to only love whoever could claim her heart. That person was Leo. But she knew that Leo was pragmatic, and if he did have to marry a noble women he would.    
  
She wouldn’t like it. The thought of Leo with another woman made her temper flare. She even cracked a pot in her hands when she lingered too long on the subject. Couldn’t she tolerate it? Camilla wondered if Leo had a wife, and kept their relationship all the same, could she handle it? Camilla wasn’t sure.    
  
The days passed, and Camilla noticed her bleeding was incredibly light. By itself it was hardly a concern but she and Leo had taken to great sessions of lovemaking, some with less consideration of consequences that they would like.   
  
Camilla pressed her hand against her tummy, imagining the possibility. Camilla had always wanted her own family, dreamed of having an abundance of nephews and nieces to dote on. But with only her and Leo, those fruitions are largely gone. And now if she truly is with child, it was Leo’s.    
  
The days continued to pass and the possibility only seemed to grow. Her breasts have become sore. She had to ask Leo to abandon loving her, citing she was not in the mood. The disappointment on his face hurt her like a dagger. She had to tell him soon.    
  
But the approach was always so difficult to conceptualize. What would Leo do? He loved her as much as any person could love another, but the court. Their country. Those pesky things always got in the way of their family. It was killed them all. Xander, Elise, Father, and even Corrin.    
  
She lingered on those words. Corrin. Dead. Corrin was truly not dead. But the thought of Corrin was no longer a piece in her mind, only a vestige of anger and disappointment.    
  
But not her. Not Leo. And certainly not the little life she carried inside her. Corrin did not matter. They did. Her new family mattered.    
  
Camilla asked Leo to meet in secret after his affairs were taken care of. This was the time, and she was prepared as an unexpected mother could be to an unsuspecting father.    
  
He came into her private chambers through a sliding slab of stone, smiling and full of anticipation. Camilla however was circling her own bed, like a lost child.    
  
“Camilla?” He said, the bright smile was replaced with a concerned frown.    
  
She approached him, her fingers interlocked. “Leo, there’s something important I have to tell you.”    
  
Leo knew she was serious. This was the first time she was so distressed since her return from Hoshido. He nodded and sat beside the bed, ready to listen.    
  
Camilla joined him, sitting beside him. “I’m with child...your child.”    
  
Leo was taken aback, his irises widened at her words. “How certain?”    
  
“I haven’t done a proper check, but I meet all the signs.” She said.    
  
Leo was silent, basking in the information he was given. It worried Camilla, Leo wasn’t Xander or her. She would make a quick decision there and then. Xander would consider the possibilities and make a decision with a level of confidence. But Leo? He was always considering and reconsidering. It was his nature.   
  
Finally he spoke. “What do you want to do?”    
  
Camilla didn’t really think he would say that. She imagined either intense joy or worry, but Leo was putting the power in her hands/ Giving a chance to voice her considerations. Like a true husband would.    
  
“It is my child, made of my flesh and blood.” She proudly said.    
  
“If circumstances were different, I would have wished to proudly wed you and proclaim you the father. But..if the whispers prove to great, I could take lodging else-”    
  
“No.”    
  
That was the first time Leo spoke with such conviction, a great might in his voice. As if Xander’s spirit had poured into him. “I will not abandon the mother of my child. We will have to be discreet however.”    
  
Leo rested his hand on his chin and thought deeply.    
  
“What do you have in mind, Leo?”   
  
“I have an idea, but you may not like it.”    
  
Camilla looked at him with a gentle expression. “For the preservation of your family together, I will go to any lengths.”    
  
Leo sighed. “When the time comes, claim our child’s father is a concubine.”    
  
“Like...Father?”    
  
“Many members of our family had taken to siring children out of marriages. We would be no exception.” He explained.    
  
Leo took a glance at Camilla’s belly, putting his hand atop her dress. “I will not marry another woman. In time, I name our child my heir. None will suspect a king placing his niece or nephew as his successor.”    
  
“Leo..” Camilla shed a single tear. “Oh Leo...my genius.”    
  
“Hardly genius...if I were smarter I’d find a way to make us truly married..” He said with a weak smile.    
  
“So…”   
  
“Hm? Yes, Camilla?”    
  
Embracing him, she whispered into his ear. “Any suggestion of names?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been bombarded with IRL stuff. Between school and new job it's a hassle to say the least. But here's the newest chapter. Not as long as I'd like but good enough. Next chapter is cute Leo/Camilla pregnancy fluff. I do intend that Camilla and Leo will have another child after Forrest, mostly likely leaning to a girl. Still unsure how many children they would have been let's see what I can brew up.


	3. Chapter 3

Camilla’s adjusted well to her pregnancy, or as well as first time mother could. Her wet nurses made prepared and assisted in all things an expectant mother would have to struggle with. But perhaps the most unexpected where her demands of affection. Camilla would often ask for Leo spend as whatever time he could with her, deeply wanting his company. Often times Camilla would just lie in bed and fall asleep in his embrace.    
  
Leo didn’t mind, even if she was overly clingy at times. Her large belly was beautiful, with lovely streaks of stretched skin. Leo couldn’t fathom how much the pregnancy took a toll on her body, and that was the reason he loved her more. Camilla was willing to bear his child, all the pain and inconveniences that came with it. He only wished he could love Camilla freely.   
  
The whispers were lighter than he anticipated. Camilla was always very proud of her body and was never ashamed of being open with her sexuality. Her beauty was something well spoken throughout Nohr, and many would dream for a mere glimpse of the Violet of Nohr. So the idea of Camilla siring a child without so much as a mention of father was not out of reach. With Leo’s dismissals to marry, it seemed apparent to the court that he was intending to name his  _ “nephew or niece” _ as the heir.    
  
Leo focused his efforts as being a better father. He recalled his own father. He loved his father dearly, but he was not immune to seeing his Father’s malice and cruelty. It was that blind directionless anger that drove Nohr into the state it is now. His father meant well, to feed their people. But in doing it his way, he spurred Nohr into chaos. With each passing day, he wondered about his child. Leo will do better; for himself, for Camilla, for their child, and for Nohr.    
  
Another thought lingered in his mind. Would he tell his child the truth one day? When the child became old enough, Leo reasoned they would deserve to know the truth. Right? He would have to a deep talk with Camilla on that eventuality.    
  
Camilla’s pregnancy progressed well enough. Whatever accommodations Leo could provided he did. He had the finest seamstresses make her a series of robes, loose fit and flowing on her body, allowing her to move without as much as a struggle. He had Camilla attended by no less than three handmaidens at any given time, save in their private moments. The clerics made adjustments, ensuring a beneficial diet for the baby. Camilla didn’t have too many aversions to certain foods, but she grew a particular disgust to onions and a craving toward dried mangoes. Leo even jested to feed Camilla tomatoes, but she on most occasions refused much to Leo’s dismay.   
  
It was such a dreamy fantasy, he was spending time with Camilla not unlike a man would spend time with his wife. He often slept beside his pregnant wife, feeling their baby’s kick, and all the other “happy incidents” that comes with this phase of life.    
  
Camilla felt the same, she seemed much livelier than she was back in Hoshido. The ragged face of depression was replaced by the glow of a expectant mother. Even if her fits were on the havoc side. She nearly threatened a poor handmaiden with exile when her favorite robe was not dry yet, but Leo did well to diffuse the situation. Camilla understood the changes of her body and did her best not to overwhelm her. Electing to rest and spend time in peace. She loved his new life of hers.   
  
Then, Camilla’s entered labour.    
  
It was around noon when the news broke to Leo’s ears. He immediately dropped all everything and ran as fast as he could to Camilla’s private chamber. The long trek from his study to her chamber was tiring, he has exerted so much stress onto his body since the war with Hoshido years ago. But he did it for Camilla, running with the full force his body would allow, doing his best to maintain his running speed as he heaved as much air as he could.    
  
He made it to the chamber, bursting past the his own guards. As he walked into the room he saw the handmaidens circling around Camilla. He quickly came to her side, his hand joined with her’s. She whispered, “Leo, I’m afraid.”    
  
He trembled. It was always a startling moment when he heard Camilla speak with such weakness, it wasn’t like her. But it reminded him, she was a woman. A beautiful woman. A woman who could defeat anyone in fair combat, with a gleeful swing of an axe. A powerful wyvern rider and user of magic. A brilliant and strong mind as well. This woman was his wife, and mother of his child.    
  
He felt a glow of conviction in heart.“You are strong, Camilla. Nothing in this world will stop you. You can surpass this too, just keep pushing.”    
  
She nodded, biting her lip with a pained expression.    
  
“I will be here until the end, Camilla.” Leo gripped her hand tighter.    
  
She pushed, and pushed, and pushed.    
  
Camilla gave birth to a baby boy.    
  
After cleaning and the proper procedure, the little child was lifted into Camilla’s arms. She nestled her baby to her chest until he latched onto her breast, suckling out Camilla’s milk.    
  
She watched with glee as her baby suckled.    
  
“Forrest.” She said. “His name will be Forrest.”    
  
Forrest fed until he was full, not resting atop Camilla.    
  
He turned to Camilla. “May I?”    
  
She nodded.    
  
Leo carefully took Forrest into his arm, and took one good look at his son. Forrest was still young, so his features would not properly manifest until he grew older. But two things were readily apparent, his son possessed both his mother’s hair and eye color. Light lavender patch of hair atop his head, and bright red eyes that Camilla had. He had more of Camilla’s qualities than his own.    
  
But Forrest was his son. True and genuine. He felt a feeling of adulation from within. Is this what all men feel when they see their firstborn? He thought back to his own father.    
  
He spoke to himself in his own mind. He will do better. He will love his children, unambiguously. Forrest will become a model prince, with both their parents’ love. He will be instructed in the arts, histories, rulership, combat, and all things expectant of a model king.    
  
Leo took once glance at his son. If only Xander was here….   
  
“Alexander.” That would be his middle name, after his late uncle. Forrest Alexander Nohx, Prince of Nohr. Son of Princess Camilla...and King Leo of Nohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter because I just wanted to write the fluffier parts of this before IRL gets in the way. Next chapter will be Camilla POV and with her feelings raising baby Forrest. I decided that the regal name of Nohr is Nohx. Like Nox. Supposed to be a pun of Nyx from Greek mythology. 
> 
> I decided that Leo and Camilla have no less than four children together, maybe more. Their genders and names will unveiled in due time. And yeah Forrest will have his whole "wears feminine clothes" issue. Let's see how that plays out. 
> 
> Next chapter might take longer. Got a ton of responsibilities dropped on me, and got to help with move soon. So..yeah fun. But thank you for all the support you lovelies! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Camilla raised Forrest to her breast, feeding him. She took a hard long look at him, only three months old and she felt like she had known him forever. To think that almost a year prior she would be a mother to her brother’s child was a peculiar thought. But this was the boy she nurtured inside her for nearly a year, she loved him.    
  
He was a lovely boy, adorable, and every bit as perfect as she’d imagined her fantastical family. Motherhood was an arduous task; the pain, the infrequent rests, and Forrest’s needs superseding her own. But Camilla enjoyed every bit of it. She thought to herself how she treated Elise, Corrin, and Leo. She coddled them, played with them, raised them; she had become a mother without even thinking it. Forrest is no different, save the messes he made.    
  
Leo was as attentive as an “uncle” would be. He would take visits to his “nephew”, playing with him. A thought raised in her mind. Forrest will grow up, and soon he will ask questions. Who is his father? Did he love him? Where is he now? Might he reason himself lesser for having no father in sight?    
  
Camilla never detested that she was the daughter of a concubine. Nor did Leo. Elise probably was still too young to think of such things. But it tore their family apart, her father’s inability to control his passions led to this.    
  
A nerve struck. Camilla looked to see Forrest finished feeding. Her baby. Her son. Her nephew. Both simultaneously. Was she truly any different from her father?    
  
Camilla held Forrest into her arms, playing with him as he pressed his hands all over her face. No. She was not like her father. She would never tear them apart. Camilla swore that their family would remain whole. One day. When Forrest grew older, he will know. If not for his sake, for her own. She is not her father.    
  
It’s not like the idea of her having a child out of marriage was out of place. The voluptuous, flirtatious, thorned rose of Nohr had many suitors. Camilla had always loved the attention of swooning men and women looking at her, envious that they could not have her, or envious they could not be her. And yet, despite many pretty faces and lustful thoughts, she chose Leo to be her husband, and father of her children.    
  
Forrest continued to grow, a year passed, then two, then five. Forrest had become a fine boy. He quickly learned things that were taught to him, and he was an absolute sweetheart. He was every bit Leo’s son, both in mind and soul. The only traits she can see she has given to him were her eyes and hair color. 

Life was idyllic. She had a son, Leo was ruling well, and her dream family was forming. But as with all things, conflict brew. 

The current daimo of Mokshu had broken away from Hoshidan occupation was setting sights to its independence. King Ryoma had called Leo for assistance in quelling the rebellion. 

Leo sat beside his study desk, deeply contemplating what to do. 

Camilla stroked his cheek warmly. "Must you go?"

Leo sighed, angrily clenching the letter in his hand. "Unfortunately I do. I don't give a damn about Mokshu, but as long as Nohr remains allied I have no choice. Questions will prop up otherwise."

Leo got up from his chair and placed his hands to Camilla's hips. He pecked a kiss onto her cheek. "I'm afraid I have to go into battle."

_ No. _ "Absolutely not!" She roared, breaking away. "Not another war! Do you remember?”   
  
Leo stood silent. “DO YOU?” Camilla slammed her firsts against his desk, cracking the wood on the top of the desk.

He embraced Camilla. "I do." He whispered into her ear, his hand tenderly on her back, slowly sliding down to her hips. "I need to lead my people though."

She cried, fearful that should Leo die in the war to come.    
  
"I have to do this, Camilla...if not for us, then for Forrest. I'll make them pay. Someway somehow. "

Camilla nodded, wiping her tears.

"One day I'll out these Hoshidans from Nohr. For now, I’ll support from aside, biding our time." Leo looked to her, warmly placing his head atop her temple. "=Make them pay for what they did to Xander and Elise, and show them that no one can command us. We tend..to ourselves."

Camilla looked to Leo, placing her hands beside his cheeks, kissing him. "I can not stop you, can I?"

"If I could, I would stay."

Camilla bit her lip, and covered her face. Even now she can not handle being seen so broken.

She looked at Leo. His bright green eyes. His bright yellow hair. Her genius.

Camilla looked away. "Might I ask for a selfish favor?" 

"Hm? Selfish? Well...I suppose it's only fair." 

Camilla looked to Leo. With one hand, she placed Leo’s hand atop her breast. With the other, she slid his hand down below underneath her garments. He felt her warmth between her legs. “One more....please..”    
  
Leo’s eyes widened. “Okay.”    
  
They made their way into her chambers, Forrest was soundly asleep in his own chambers. None would disturb them.   
  
Camilla pushed Leo onto the bed, quickly undressing and laying atop of him. He had an anxious grin on his face.    
  
“Oh....impatient are we?” She teased.    
  
Leo made a such an ugly chuckle. But Camilla laughed all the same.    
  
Camilla stood over Leo, he was bare and naked. Camilla undressed herself, her body poised to be gazed upon. She lowered herself to Leo’s ear. “Pour your seed into me.”    


* * *

Camilla saw from the balcony as Leo marched from Castle Krakenburg, his soldiers dutifully followed behind him. He rode on a black mare, the samet one than he rode with back during his war with Hoshido.    
  
She fondly remembered how she convinced Leo to visit the royal stables, and how he picked the “weakest” of the available stock. He valiantly defied the keeper, it was the right horse he yelled. It wasn’t weak. It was just right for him.    
  
That mare was by no means a particularly fast, not as aggressive as Xander’s stallion. But it served for the long trot, always kept a safe distance for Leo’s magical assaults. It served him perfectly.    
  
Camilla bade a smile. Not everything was lost. She held Forrest’s hand as they watched Leo exit the castle gates.    
  
“Where’s Uncle going?” Forrest asked with a naive curiosity on his face.    
  
Camilla didn’t want to ignore her son’s answer, but the truth was so painful to say. To war. Forrest was still far too little to understand what war was. How utterly dreadful it is. But she knew in time, they would fill his dead with fanciful ideas of glory and progress.    
  
For children, war is a game of magnificence. For the young, war is an opportunity to place one’s name into the histories, for eternal glory and a sweet dream just out of reach. Or in dire circumstance, war is liberation and payback against those who dishonor you. But for old, war is senseless death.    
  
She kneeled to Forrest. She won’t fill his head fanciful ideas. If she can avoid it entirely, Forrest will not ever permitted to enter a war. Not as long as she and Leo lived.    
  
“He’ll be back, sweetie. Come now, let’s play. Do you want to play with Mama?” She replied, trying to avoid the subject.    
  
“Okay!” He smiled.    
  
Forrest was sweet and so filled with life, confidently accompanying Camilla to their playroom with a smile on his face. It was all so endearing, how he would carefully scribble portraits of all three of them.    
  
As Forrest played with his sketchbook and Camilla adjusted his collar, he spoke. “Mama.”    
  
“Yes, Forrest.”    
  
“Can I have something?” 

“Depends my dear.”   
  
“Can I have my hair long? And uh...swirly?”    
  
An odd request. But Forrest was a child and like all children adventurous in ways not like adults were. “Why like that Forrest?”    
  
“Like Auntie.” He pointed to a portrait of Elise held on the wall. One of the older portraits when they were younger….and all alive.    
  
In this portrait Camilla and Elise dressed in fine Nohrian attire, standing. Standing proud.    
  
“I like Auntie’s hair. Can I have like that?”    
  
It was such an innocent request, and yet Camilla tried her best to hold back her tears. She loomed on the thought, and the fantasy took hold in head.    
  
_ “Oh wow, Forrest you look so adorable! What a cute little nephew of mine!” _ __  
__  
It was Elise voice, crisp and high-pitched as if she were alive.    
  
Camilla patted Forrest’s hair. “Yes, dear.”    
  
As the months went on Leo sent letters detailing his campaign, the current daimo was ever as duplicitous as his predecessor. Battlefields littered with bombs, traps, and snares. Sometimes Camilla did not have the strength to finish the letters, and it drove her sleepless certain nights whenever Leo talked battles.    
  
There were times she woke up from a nightmare to find no one to tenderly hold to. Camilla’s second baby was taking a greater toll on her than her first. She found herself far more irritable and she did her best to stay off these feelings of anger, especially in front of Forrest. She once snapped at a maid but when she saw Forrest’s horrified face in the corner of her eye, she stopped.    
  
She wanted Leo back. Forrest took notice of Camilla’s behavior and often made little flower crowns to light a smile on her face. It was so simple but it did ease her anxieties. She had her son, and another child coming soon.    
  
One night Camilla walked up and looked over Forrest as he slept,. Quiet and still, unaware that his father was so far away, fighting so hard for a war he had no interest in. His father was still alive. For all the worry it brought, she was glad there were letters. Still alive, and still means their family could be together again. Camilla placed her hand over her round belly. She whispered to herself, almost like a prayer.    
  
“Please come home. For all of us.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE A PROMISE TO FINISH THIS BY THE END OF THE WEEK AND I DID IT. Okay things got more hectic. Missing some key stuff but nothing I can't handle! 
> 
> I wanted MORE to this chapter, but I think works. Next chapter Leo's issues and dealing with the Hoshidans.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's been supportive of me, I do my best. Thank you lovelies. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in the work like almost two years ago. I just never bothered to get back to it. So I decided to spruce up the dialogue and fix the style a bit. I have a general idea of where to go with this, but nothing too substantive. Maybe you lovelies can help me out!
> 
> There will be OC Leo/Camilla kids, since I find that Camilla's more motherly aspects of her personality especially in the aftermath of Birthright would lead to some form of coping mechanism. So there will be a couple of kids after Forrest!
> 
> But thank you all you lovelies for reading! <3


End file.
